powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zenith
The power to ascend to the maximum stage of power. Variation of Absolute Condition and Ultimate Invincibility. Highest form of Superpower Evolution. Also Called *Absolute/Apex Form *Maximum Level *Pinnacle Form *Ultimate Stage/Form Capabilities User is able to ascend/evolve/transcend their condition, powers and abilities to the highest level allowing them to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. The user also gains access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries of their own species. Most importantly, zenith can be obtained by those who possess full mastery of their own powers or ones with the utmost potential. Applications *Absolute Condition *Almighty Ascension *Badass Adaptation *Divine Combat *Energy Manipulation/Omni-Energy Manipulation *God Mode *Higher Consciousness *Indomitable Will *Inner Power *Power Infusion *Powered Form *Reactive Adaptation *Self Transcendence *Superpower Evolution *Transformation Variations *Absolute Combat *Almighty Ascension *Perfection *Pure Form *Transcendent Physiology Associations *Almighty Object Fusion *Composite Deity Physiology *Double-Edged Power *Legendary Form *Prime Being *Mutated Godhood *Nigh Omnipotence *True Power *Ultimate Invincibility Limitations *May only be able to maintain transformation for short periods of time. *Reaching the Zenith form may have a great cost on the users mind, body, and soul. *Although user has ascended/transcended to the ultimate stage of power they might not be omnipotent. Lest they have the utmost potential to push that boundary. *The scale of user's power might depend on the user's origins or race; it can range from peak human state to transcendent physiology. *May require extreme Training Regimen to achieve. Known Users Gallery Comics/Cartoons File:Avatar_Aang.jpeg|In the Avatar State, Avatars such as Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra) are at their most powerful, enabling them to channel vast cosmic energies and the knowledge and spirits of all past Avatars. Ultimate Ben.png|In his Ultimate form, Ben 10,000 (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) can instantly use any of his alien powers without changing form, as well as access Anodite magic. Kal Kent.jpg|Kal Kent (DC Comics), an evolved Kryptonian from the year 1 million, possesses vastly evolved Kryptonian powers, as well as several others as a result of additional alien, extradimensional, and supernatural admixtures in his bloodline. Whiteraven.jpg|White Raven (Teen Titans) is Raven's most primal, significant, and powerful form, mostly shown as a symbol of her highest hidden power and her inner purity against the consuming evil of her father Trigon. Corneliatree.jpg|Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H) at full Zenith becoming one with her dragon Wateriroma.jpg|Irma Lair (W.I.T.C.H) at full zentih Guardians of the Veil.jpg|Guardians of the Veil W.I.T.C.H (W.I.T.C.H.) after becoming one with thier elemental dragons at thier full Zenith Anime/Manga Aizen_Fourth_Form_Full.jpg|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) gained godlike power upon becoming one with the Hōgyoku, with his final form transcending the limits of Soul Reapers and Hollows alike. TheAnimeGallery.com_100870_440x600.jpg|When using the Final Getsuga Tensho, Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) fuses with Zangetsu and his inner Hollow, reaching his highest state of power. DBS 116 Goku UIO.png|After Goku's (Dragon Ball) willpower collided with his own Spirit Bomb in the Tournament of Power, it pushed through his barrier and into the deepest part of his potential, allowing him to access Ultra Instinct. Gold_Freeza_(toei_art).png|After being revived and undergoing intense training for the past four months, Frieza (Dragon Ball) achieves the Golden Form or Ultimate Evolution, the strongest transformation of his race which amplifies his power to the utmost limit. Adult Gon Anime.png|Gon Freecss (Hunter X Hunter) Rikudō_Sennin_Mōdo.png|After receiving the chakra of all nine Tailed Beasts, as well as half of the power of the Sage of the Six Paths, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) reached his highest state of power, Six Paths Sage Mode. Saitama.jpg|Saitama (One-Punch Man), after breaking his physical limits, has shown immense strength that has remained unparalleled by anyone. Seiyagodcloth.jpg|Pegasus Seyia (Saint Seyia) is wearing a God Cloth, a Bronze Cloth reborn from Athena's blood, and above nearly all other Cloth types, inferior only to the Kamuis of the Olympian Gods. Acacia_Ultimate_Form.png|After eating the final phantom ingredient, CENTER, Acacia (Toriko) achieved his ultimate form which would allow him to consume NEO and become unstoppable. Others DT_MajinForm.jpg|Dante's (Devil May Cry) Majin Form is his true demon form, and his highest state of power. Rsora_no_otoshimono_075_038-039.jpg|Astraea (Sora no Otoshimono) evolved to her absolute peak state after activating her Pandora System twice. Screenshot_2_21099.jpg|Godzilla from (Godzilla: Final Wars) is the most powerful incarnation after gaining infinite Kaiser power. Krystalline_Basilea.png|Evangeline (UQ Holder) has evolved past her original state of power after 80 extra years of being alive, allowing her to master Magia Erebea to a whole new level, granting her the power of Krystalline Basilea a state beyond Queen of Ice. Rugal-god-c2.jpg|After defeating Akuma, Rugal Bernstein (King of Fighters/Capcom vs. SNK 2) took Akuma's Satsui no Hado for himself and combined it with his Orochi power, becoming God Rugal. Asura_the_Destructor_render.png|After having the Mantra Reactor of the Karma Fortress implanted in his body, Asura (Asura's Wrath) obtained godlike power, becoming Asura the Destructor. Nightterror.jpg|Upon obtaining all of the lost fragments of Soul Edge and rejoining them, Nightmare (Soul Calibur) becomes Night Terror, possessing amplified powers and the ability to fly. End_God_Mode.jpg|Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) has reached her highest state of power, End God Mode. Tohka_Twin_Blades.jpg|After receiving energy from all of the Spirits, Tohka (Date A Live: Mayuri Judgement) achieves her ultimate form, Full-Form Astral Dress: Twin Blades Mode. Ultimate_ArmorX.png|Mega Man X (Mega Man X) is at his highest level of power when he wears the Ultimate Armor. Sora_(Final_Form)_KHII.png|Sora's Final Form (Kingdom Hearts) represents his highest level of power, allowing him to use all of his abilities and the Keyblade to their fullest extent. Critical Over.png|Galand (Nanatsu no Taizai) when he activates his ability Critical Over augments his physical power to it's absolute limits until his magic power runs out. Lego Mixels - Series 5 and 6 - A Quest for The Lost Mixamajig.gif|All of the Mixel tribes mix together with a Rainbow Cubit that creates the biggest max of all, The Ultra-Miximum Max (Lego Mixels). Wise_Oracle_H.png|Wise Oracle (Valkyrie Crusade) is Oracle at her maximum stage of power. Diabolos Dragon God.png|After combining the power of the Welsh Dragon and the Ouroboros Dragon, Issei Hyodou (Highschool DxD) evolved his Balance Breaker into its Diabolos Dragon form, granting him absolute power that far surpasses even the Heavenly Dragons. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Forms Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Divine Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Combinations